My invention relates to apparatus to skim and vacuum water in a swimming pool.
Apparatus for skimming water in swimming pools is well developed. Rather standard models have been developed including a skimmer housing, a buoyant weir pivotally mounted in a broad side water inlet to the housing, a recirculation pump connection to the bottom of the housing, a debris collecting basket above the outlet to the pump, and a top opening and a top lid in the housing for operations like the cleanout of the basket. It is desirable to connect a swimming pool vacuuming hose to the skimmer assembly as a source of vacuum. This has been awkward to accomplish thus far. Usually it has been done by removal of the top lid, by removal of the basket, and by insertion of the vacuum line through the top of the skimmer housing and by connection to the outlet to the pump in the bottom of the skimmer housing. This is time consuming, awkward and unattractive and prevents skimming action until the apparatus is restored to its original condition. The vacuum hose instead can be inserted through the water inlet to the housing, over the weir, but the same disadvantages are present.
It is an objective of my invention to use a skimmer housing assembly as means to which a vacuum hose can be connected and which provides a source of vacuum for the hose: (a) by a simple connection always available and not requiring disassembly of parts of the skimmer apparatus, (b) by a connection not disabling the weir and permitting simultaneous vacuuming and skimming, (c) by a connection permitting quick change between all-skimming and all-vacuuming operations, and (d) by a connection maintaining an attractive appearance of the apparatus.
Further objectives include providing an economical, durable construction and providing means adaptable to add a vacuuming function to existing skimmer assemblies already in use.
My invention will be best understood, together with additional advantages and objectives thereof, when read with reference to the drawings.